darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaiden 02
After having a dream where she’s being pulled on by a glowing child-like figure, Yin wakes up to Hei watching over her, and he promises to protect her. The two soon arrive in Hong Kong, and Hei finds a man named Qin to make some fake passports for them so that they can keep running. Yin, however, speaks out because she feels that it’s pointless and suggests attacking their enemies instead. She proposes spreading the rumor that he wants to sell her in order to lure their enemies in, and she believes that they can’t run away while there’s a Doll watching her. All of this plus Yin’s attitude worries Hei, but he decides to have Qin set everything up. While Qin is away, Hei questions why Yin didn’t tell him about the enemy Doll, but she seems not to remember what she said before. She does tell him though that she wants to be with him like this forever. Qin then comes running back because he encountered a dangerous group while spreading the rumors, but Hei is undeterred. On their way to the meeting place, the three are stopped by the same group - a Contractor lady and her twin Contractor brothers. The lady offers a large sum of money for Yin, but when she wants to confirm if Yin truly has a humanoid observation spirit, Yin actively refuses because she knows that the lady was planning on killing them. This leads to the lady attacking with her swords and Contractor power, but Hei manages to knock out the lights and escape. He uses himself as a decoy so that Qin and Yin can get away, and he finds himself fighting one of the brothers. Qin and Yin meanwhile nearly get discovered by the other brother, but that brother is then killed by Xi-Qi, the master of disguise who had previously looked like Amber. As Qin and Yin go on the run again, Hei stumbles into a room where the Contractor lady is waiting. She uses her power over gravity to force Hei onto the ground and stabs his hand with a sword. While taking off her clothes as part of her remuneration, she reveals that she’s heard all about Hei and Yin, but shortly thereafter, she’s hit with her own power. This frees Hei, and when he realizes what’s going on, he notices that Yin has appeared in the room. Yin finishes off the Contractor lady with her own power and then holds Hei’s injured hand as she gets up close to him. She claims that Yin isn’t human anymore and that Hei should tell her to come to this Yin’s side. Yin then dissolves into an observation spirit and disappears, and moments later, Qin arrives with Yin in tow. When Hei then loses consciousness, Qin notices that the wound on Hei’s hand isn’t bleeding anymore, however before they can take Hei and escape again, the surviving brother shows up. Seeing what happened, he decides to kill Yin, but before he can, he himself is killed, and three different people appear and surround her. Sometime later, Xi-Qi calls Madame Oreille to report that Yin is the true Izanami, but he opts to part ways with her because he disagrees about killing it. Back in Japan, Yōko Sawasaki meets with Dr. Robert Schroeder about some new weapons and then gets a phone call from Goro Kobayashi. He’s sending her to Hong Kong after Izanami and has assigned Hazuki Mina to fill her in on the details. Characters in Order of Appearance #Yin #Hei #Qin #The Dog #Xi-Qi #Xiao Brothers #Xiao Jie #Amagiri #Rubber Band Contractor #Robert Schroeder #Yōko Sawasaki #Goro Kobayashi (voice only) #Mina Hazuki Gallery Darker than BLACK - Gaiden 02 - 08.jpg S2G2 Qin, Hei, Yin.jpg S2G2 Qin Profile pic.jpg S2G2 Xiao Jie profile pic.jpg S2G2 Xiao Jie and Brothers.jpg S2G2 Hei fights Xiao Jie.jpg S2G2 Xiao Brother breaks wall.jpg Gaiden 2 Claude ability.png S2G2 EPR Contractor kills Xiao brother.jpg S2G2 Anti-Contractor Weapon.jpg Amagiri (burnt) from Gaiden.png The Dog.png Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes